StarFilled Nights
by Growlmon1
Summary: Post-Tenkai. Jiro reflects on the changes that have occured among his companions, one dark-haired boy in particular. That night, he finds Shu in the garden of Nirvana and the two discuss these changes.


**This was something that was jumbling around in my head all day, and after giving more thought to it, I decided why not? I may have gotten Jiro out of character, only because of how little he was in Tenkai, and that didn't give me much to go on. I'm not to happy with the title, either. I mainly picked it because in Season 1, when Shu and Jiro are talking in Episode 39, they're looking at the stars and talking a bit about them. That's where the setting for there conversation in this fic came from. Hell, I'll end this senseless chatter and allow you to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon or Tenkai.**

The young warrior stood among his friends and allies, a light smile on his face as he watched the three Shadow Users who saved the world walk down the isle. Two years ago, he would've laughed at the idea of Shu, Bouquet, and Marumaro, (who in his opinion had been uncapable of preforming the simpliest of tasks) going against and defeating a force as powerful as the Superior Lifeforms.

_Shu_.. The boy in question, as well as his two companions, knelt down in front of those gathered. Primula placing a medal on each of them. The trio stood and turned to face the White Brigade and Rosekstan soldiers. The applause roared throughout the hall. Jiro smirked when Shu began to panick as Blue Dragon brought himself out, roaring out in victory. Blue Dragon and Shu shared a grin, reminding Jiro how much the two had grown from the day they met.

He never expected Shu; the boy who insulted him from day one, the one he always competed with, argued with.. to be the one who would save the world_. Twice_ at that.

_That's right.. It had been Shu who defeated the darkness.. Defeated Zola_. The very thought of the silver-haired woman made his thoat become thick. When Zola betrayed them, Shu had refused to believe it, defending her by claiming she must have had some sort of plan. In the end, he took charge, put aside his differences with General Rogi, and gave them all faith that allowed them to seal the darkness. _Even now.. _Shu had been the one to find his companions, and although their old team didn't reform, they still fought together. However, just like back then, it was Shu who found the strength, and brought peace back to the world.

Jiro watched as Shu was scolded by Bouquet, it seemed she had taken Kluke's old role. He switched his gaze to the Phoenix User. He was surprised at the knowledge that Kluke hadn't helped Shu. Technically she did, only for a while though, he expected her to jump at the chance. Just like she had two years ago.

He sighed, roughly shaking his head. That was the past, they all changed.. matured. As much as he didn't like to admit it, that's the way things were. Perhaps he just didn't want things to change, he wanted them to have squabbles again, to be together. Who was he kidding? Nothing could bring those days back.

After the ceremony, all those present were given the day to relax, recovering from the events of the previous day. Jiro spent his time thinking about his next move. Would he go back to his training ground, or.. should he stay and be with his friends? He accomplished his goal, he trained himself to be a great warrior and he survived a long time without the use of his shadow. No matter the choice he considered making, he couldn't deny that longing feeling in his stomach. The world was safe, for how long, he didn't know, right now he would spend the days of quiet with his companions.

That night he was restless, he found himself tossing and turning. Eventually he gave up on sleeping and decided to take a walk. As he strolled down the streets of Nirvana he couldn't help but chuckle, it wasn't that long ago he was running through these very pathways, avoiding the White Brigade. Jiro blinked as he stumbled into the garden, but what stopped him was the fountain. Or more accurately, the _person_ at the fountain.

Shu sat one the fountain's edge, swinging his feet back and forth in a childish manner. He was leaning on his hands which were placed behind him, his head tilted up as he stared at the sky. Jiro smirked as he realized this was the reversed situation that he and Shu were in after Nene's defeat. He slowly approached the younger boy.

Shu flinched as he heard the footsteps, whirling around. Jiro noticed his eyes were full of alarm, but seeing who it was calmed him. "Oh. Hey, Jiro." He nodded in response, Shu shot him a grin before turning back to the sky. A minute or two passed until Shu spoke again. "I never would've guessed that there was something up there, you know? I suppose there's as many mysteries in the sky, as there is down here." Once again, Shu managed to surprise him by saying something so intelligent. Shu looked at him, this time there was a glint of sadness in his eyes, while a smile on his face. "I guess you're leaving, again, huh?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

Jiro's eyebrows rose. "No," Shu's expression turned into one of confusion. "After everything that's happened, I'd like to take it easy for a while." He intended to leave it at that, but then added, "I never thought this is where we would end up. I didn't know how it would end, but this didn't come to mind."

Shu turned away. "It's not so surprising. We all have our own dreams we want to fulfill, even if we're split up along the way, we'll meet again." He closed his eyes_. Even Zola, she's back with us, too_.

"You've matured, Shu." His attention moved to Jiro once more. "When I saw you guys that day, I expected you to be the same stubborn, ignorant, bashful kid I met. You still are." Shu gave him a mock look of annoyance. "But, you really changed."

"We've all changed."

Jiro heard the slight anger in his voice. He swallowed past the lump in his throat before continuing. "When I refused to travel with you, I think it's because I wasn't ready to. I had things to take care of, but.. I also wasn't ready to involve myself with everyone, again."

"I understand." Jiro stared at him with pure shock. Shu sadly smiled at him. "I was nervous as I went to find you and Kluke, because I knew that you were doing your own things, and Kluke was doing hers. I just assumed you both would be as ready to save the world as I was, but that wasn't the case."

Jiro looked at Shu with tons of newfound respect for his former rival. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Well, from now on, you can count on me, Shu." He opened his eyes, and smiled. "I'm really proud of you, and.." His voice strained as he said his next words. ".. I know Zola is, too."

Nothing else was said as the two old rivals sat at the fountain. Jiro couldn't shake the smile from his face, it had been a long time since he felt this type of connection with someone. He exhaled, and he felt the pent up tension escape from his body. Now he looked up at the sky, seeing the stars, it reminded him of his home, but also of that night where he and Shu discussed their future plans. Neither of them had known at the time that they would experience something that would haunt them forever. On this night, he would remember the ending of another life changing battle, and the beginning of a better friendship.

***sigh* I'm not too pleased with how the ending came out, but it's the best I came up with. I like this more because it shows the friendship between Shu and Jiro in the anime, which is rarely, if at all, shown. (Let alone in Tenkai) I thank you those who stopped by to read, and I bid you farewell.**


End file.
